


Pregnant Joshler adventures

by Drago



Series: Pregnancy is overrated [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Bottom Josh, Bullying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuckboy!Tyler, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Tyler being an idiot, bottom!Josh Dun, is my jam, jock!tyler, top!Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I really like fuckboy!Tyler with sad Josh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too bad, but for some reason I got kind of anxious every time I opened the file, so I apologize if it is.

„Pigeons, you know. I feel like they are really misunderstood. I mean, it's our fault that they act the way they do, it's pretty admirable that they were able to adjust so well, you know? It's either that or dying, the choice is pretty obvious? Well, I'm sure there are some pigeons that would choose death, but it's not very common.” Tyler starts listening with a smile, it's a little weird, a lot unusual for Josh to say something like that, but they're all about weird, aren't they? So he is not alarmed at first, just surprised.  
“Suicidal pigeons, really? Maybe I should write a song about it,” he jokes, but the other man isn't even listening to him.  
“Have you ever seen a baby pigeon? I know that many people wonder about it, you can google it easily, but then you discover that it's the exact opposite of what you wanted to see. Baby chickens are super cute. Or ducklings. Baby pigeons, on the other hand? That's the stuff made out of nightmares. But they grow up fine even if they are not what anyone wanted,” Josh takes a break to breathe, and Tyler isn't smiling anymore. He doesn't find it funny anymore, what the fuck is his friend talking about. “I know you don't want to talk about what happened two months ago, and I don't wanna do it either, but I have no choice. Okay? Just listen for a while.”  
Tyler doesn't want to listen, he wants to run away from this conversation because nothing good can come out of it. Two months ago they got tipsy, just a little bit of alcohol between the two friends, but Tyler got handsy, more so than usually. And Josh said _no_ but then it turned into _yes, yes, yes_ as the vocalist slid between his parted thighs. The rest should be history. He doesn't exactly regret it, despite being married, it's Josh, so he can't really regret it. He just doesn't want to mention it ever again. Two boys having some fun, nothing wrong with that (Jenna would probably disagree).  
“I'm pregnant, and yes, it's yours, I didn't have unprotected sex with anyone else in months. I feel okay, so I only realized what's going on about a week ago. I thought it through and decided to keep the baby. You are my best friend, so you deserve to know, but I don't want anything from you. Okay? I know that you are happily married, and you slept with me only because I was there, I'm sure it wouldn't have happened if Jenna was closer. I will work as long as I can, we're going on a break after the tour anyway, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. I don't really want to tell fans, but I'll probably have no choice if someone takes pictures of me when I get big. I won't tell anyone who is the other father, you have nothing to worry about. Anyway, good talk, see you later.”  
Josh doesn't exactly flee the scene, he doesn't even walk fast, but it feels like he is running away. Tyler didn't even get to say anything, but maybe it's for the best. He has no idea what to say. He is... going to be a dad. But not really because Josh doesn't want him involved. No, he knows that's not it. His friend is giving him the easy way out. He is a coward, he is going to take it. 

He expects things to get awkward, but Josh's behaviour doesn't change at all. He is still a little goofy and a lot lovable, doesn't try to avoid Tyler at all. He also doesn't drink Red Bull or eat junk food anymore which Mark finds worrying. Tyler laughs so hard about it that he cries, then cries some more for a completely different reason, and Josh consoles him without asking what's wrong. Maybe it's obvious. It's definitely obvious that Tyler is the asshole here, and he kind of wants someone to call him out on it. But there are only two people who know, and he sure as hell is not going to berate himself.  
He starts worrying around the third month, watches Josh's every move like a hawk, always ready to step in and catch the other man. There is no need, his friend is very careful, even more so when he notices the shift in Tyler's attention. Josh's body language screams 'no' every time Tyler tries to help, not that he expected anything else. Maybe they can't be close anymore. He can't really imagine hanging out at the drummer's house with baby around, not when he knows it's his. It will probably inherit his darker skin, maybe eyes. Or nose, if it's unlucky. He likes Josh's nose better, even if it's not perfectly straight and on the bigger side.  
When the tour ends, and he can finally go back home to Jenna, it's perfect. At first it's everything he dreamed of. Jenna is caring, and they make up for the lost time with a lot of sex on every flat surface they can find, his wife giggling about his sudden sexual prowess. She is so good, so beautiful, everything he ever wanted in a woman. He is happy, he thinks he is, but then the dreams start, and he's been told that dreams have a lot to do with your subconscious. His seems to be focused on the one night he spent with Josh. Every time he wakes up sweaty, cock hard and already leaking precome; Jenna is too soft then, her thighs and arms too thin, pussy too wet. His body remembers the hard planes of Josh's male form, the thickness of his strong thighs and the tight, tight grip his ass had on Tyler's cock. His friend moaned and whimpered, and asked for _more, harder, fuck me harder, Ty_ until Tyler shook with exhaustion. He's never done it with a man before, but it couldn't be Josh's first time, not with how hard he took it, how comfortable he was with a dick up his ass. They discussed gay sex before, of course they did, two young, curious guys who spend way too much time together. It had to come up sooner or later. They laughed about it to cover up their embarrassment.  
Josh never mentioned sleeping with men, and Tyler feels betrayed. He tells the older man everything, things that even Jenna doesn't know about. They are supposed to be best friends, and that's what best friends do. Tell each other things that no one else would understand. Did he think Tyler is a bigot before they fucked? Now Josh probably thinks that he is a closet case which is only slightly better. But Tyler is not gay, he loves Jenna, and he loved other girls before. He never loved a man. He loves Josh, but it's a different kind of love, it is.  
He doesn't see or talk to his friend for the next two months. It's the longest they've gone without any contact, and Tyler can almost physically feel the separation. It's a slight ache in his heart, but surely it can't be real. He sees a doctor, who finds absolutely nothing wrong with his health, but instead of relief, he feels shame. That's all he feels, recently. He can't look at Jenna because shame burns in his throat, and he avoids looking at kids because shame lodges itself in his stomach, a heavy weight that he can't shake off.  
„We're having a party, and I invited Josh,” Jenna announces over breakfast. “I have no idea what's going on between you two, but you're miserable, so sort it out.”  
“No, I'm not!”  
“You literally whimper his name in sleep, like you are having a nightmare. He is not trying to call you, so it's definitely something you've done, but I'm not going to ask. Just fix it.”  
For the next week Tyler tries to come up with a plausible excuse for cancelling the party, but Jenna shoots him down every time he tries. She is much smarter and more perceptive than people give her credit for. He isn't afraid that Josh is going to make a scene, he is not like that. But he is going to be very... pregnant. At least he should be quite a lot bigger, their friends are used to seeing him all fit and slim. They are going to know, they will ask questions. God, why did Josh say yes?

He is right, Josh is... obviously pregnant. He is wearing an old, loose shirt, or at least it used to be loose before the drummer got a pretty prominent bump. On anyone else it would pass for a beer gut, but everyone knows better. They stare, unsure whether they should congratulate Josh or not mention it at all. Mark is the only one who seems unbothered by this, he probably knew already. Jenna greets the drummer like a good hostess, touches his belly, but the smile doesn't really reach her eyes. Yet again, Tyler considers running. What if _Jenna knows_? He forces himself to join his wife then realizes that he actually wants to talk to his friend. The burning sensation that's been haunting him disappears the second Josh smiles. He looks good. Even paler than usually, but overall good. He has this whole pregnancy glow thing going for him, and Tyler wants to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He also wants Josh in his bed, naked and aroused, the redness of his cock contrasting with milky white skin. He is not drunk, he only had some Red Bull, Jenna is right next to him, yet he still wants his friend. He is the biggest dick in the universe, and he can't stop staring. Mark has to drag him away when he wants to talk about new video ideas that he has. Jenna joins them, and later Tyler has no idea what they talked about. All he remembers is Josh smiling, drinking water, eating homemade burgers. And he finally understands what people mean when they say that being away from someone made them realize how much they love another person. It always seemed stupid to him, how can you not know? He felt so strongly about Jenna, so how could he miss Josh? Maybe because his friend is a quiet presence, not quite as bright as the girl with the bluest eyes he's ever seen.  
Late at night, after everyone goes home, he keeps wondering whether he would be able to feel his baby move, if he was brave enough to press his hand against the taut skin of Josh's stomach. Did Jenna get to feel the baby kick? He looks at his wife, who is trying to fall asleep, and feels jealousy so strong that it almost makes him sick.  
“He doesn't know who is the other father,” she mutters, probably aware of his staring. “I didn't think he is that much of a slut, sleeping around with so many men he can't keep track.”  
Tyler is not an aggressive person, but at this moment he wants to throw punches. If it were anyone else, he would. He knew it would happen, knew that people would call Josh things he really is not, but it's different when someone so close to them passes judgment without stopping to properly think about it.  
“Maybe he just didn't want to tell you,” he spits out, voice laced with disgust.  
“Oh? And did he tell you? Did he tell you that he likes getting fucked by guys?” Tyler imagines telling her the truth. Imagines her face changing as he tells her that the baby is his. But he is smarter than that. Her knowing would end everything. It's going to end, but he wants to do it on his own terms, as selfish as it is.  
He files for divorce two weeks after the party without discussing it with Jenna. She would try to persuade him to stay, try some marriage counselling, go to the church and pray. He cheated and has every intention of cheating again and again, with the same person. He delivers the news himself because he owes her this much. She begs him to stay, and he can hear her cry when he puts the last of his bags in the car. He drives aimlessly for over an hour before finally building up the courage and parking in front of Josh's flat. He knows from Mark that his best friend doesn't really leave the house anymore, afraid that someone will take pictures. His hair is almost black again and he is not wearing a shirt when he opens the door.  
“I'm getting a divorce,” Tyler says, tears slowly making their way down his face. Josh probably thinks that he is crying because of the divorce. He is not. It's because he is afraid that the other man won't forgive him. Strong arms wrap around him, lead him towards the couch, he doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve to touch any part of his friend's body, especially the prominent belly that's pressing against his side. He is wearing too many layers, or maybe the baby isn't moving at the moment, but he can't feel anything. He really wants to lay his hands on the tummy, then all over Josh, explore the body he was too drunk to appreciate the last time. Only doing it now would be unfair. No matter how much he wants it, it would make the other man feel like a rebound. So Tyler has to move away, as far as he can on a small couch, so none of their parts are touching anymore. He immediately misses the warmth.  
Josh's flat isn't that big, three bedrooms, but it's more than enough for the two of them. Almost three. Tyler gets his own room, and he absolutely hates it. He hates how his friend doesn't even ask for details, just accepts the situation for what it is.  
At night, Tyler asks himself again whether he regrets sleeping with his best friend. Then he realizes that's not the right question at all, because the answer is too obvious. The baby, though? Does he regret the baby? He most certainly regrets that it hasn't been a conscious decision, but the more he thinks about it, the more excited he gets. It will be great, they will be great parents. He just needs to tell his friend. 

Week later he is still trying to figure out how to tell Josh that he loves him and the baby. He thinks he should do something special, maybe do it over a fancy dinner. It wouldn't be that fancy because, most of the time, Josh wears next to nothing. He says his skin itches, but it's the whole idea that matters. There are some other things he considers, some more ridiculous than others, but in the end the decision is made for him. Josh is in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, when someone knocks on the front door. Tyler opens without thinking and is greeted by the sight of a tall, muscular man with bags full of food. That's more food than he's seen in a long time.  
“Oh hey,” the man says, “I brought the groceries.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Joshua doesn't go out? I'm his neighbour, I've been helping him out,” the guy doesn't even ask for permission, he goes to the kitchen and starts unpacking. He moves around freely, like he knows where everything should go. He probably does. He's been helping Josh while Tyler was moping around like a little bitch. And he is handsome too, looks like someone who can grow a full beard.  
“He is very cute, huh? With his belly and firm ass. Though it's mostly his smile that got me, damn that boy is pretty. And thirsty too, if you know what I mean,” Tyler wonders if he will do any damage if he tries to punch Josh's neighbour. He probably won't. “He says it's the hormones, but I doubt it. He is too good at it. Anyway, I'm guessing you're taking care of his needs now? Have fun.”  
The guy grins one last time before leaving the flat. Tyler wants to scream and smash, but he goes to Josh's bedroom instead and waits there. It feel like hours, even though it's probably less than ten minutes. His friend enters the room still mostly wet and so cute that Tyler wants to suck his dick. He's never wanted to suck anyone's dick before.  
“Did we have a guest?”  
“Yeah. Your neighbour brought groceries. The neighbour you're apparently banging.”  
Josh's face and neck turn bright red, but he raises his chin anyway, daring Tyler to criticize him. “Yeah and? It's crazy, my body just needs it.”  
“I bet it does,” Tyler snarls. He wants to push his friend, make him fall on the bed, but that's too dangerous, so he gently pulls him towards it instead. Josh makes a pretty good impression of a confused puppy when the younger man removes his towel, lays him on the bed and kneels between his spread thighs. They are bigger than they used to be, fuller. Tyler kisses the skin right above his own name tatooed on his friend's leg before moving further, biting the soft thigh hard enough to leave a bruise.  
“No more hot neighbours, okay? Just you and me, can we do that? I was acting like an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm divorcing Jenna for you. It's for you, because I love you more than I ever loved her.”  
“You are only saying this because you are jealous I'm not fully yours anymore. Or maybe you are just horny,” but Josh still doesn't move away, and his cock fattens.  
“I'm jealous, but it's because I love you. I will prove it, baby.”  
Josh stares at him, his deep, brown eyes lost. Tyler can see the second he makes the decision, eyes softening. Tyler needs to stand up for them to kiss comfortably, but it's okay. It's the sweetest kiss he's ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

The fun fact about Josh is that he tried to kill himself when he was fourteen. Maybe it's not fun. But it's definitely a fact, he has scars that prove it. It was a warm, Summer night when he decided to cut his veins open while his family was asleep. He's done his research, made sure he would die before his family woke up. They usually don't bother him after he goes to sleep, it should've been easy. But for some reason, this one time, his younger brother decided to interrupt his sleep, Josh never learned what the whole thing was about. He knows from his mom that Jordan started screaming, he didn't hear it, he was already unconscious. Only his family knows about it because he doesn't have any friends in real life. He has some online, but he thinks that they will shun him if he shares his secret. Even though it's been two years, his scars are very obvious, but he never wears short sleeves anymore. No one cares at school. At least he isn't terribly bullied. It happens now and then, and he never eats with other people, but it isn't anything he can't handle. He is pale, so the bruises stay with him for a long time, but no one ever asks, just how he likes it. He doesn't like attention. In fact, attention is the last thing he wants. He needs to finish school and move out, so he can finally do, or not do, what he wants.  
If he wanted the attention he would have joined their basketball team. He is tall enough for it. He can't jump or aim, but maybe he could learn. He would be like Tyler Joseph then, team's captain, one of the most popular guys at school. Someone who always knows what to say and when. With a cute, blonde head cheerleader on his arm, always surrounded by a group of jocks and admirers. It sounds like a pleasant, comfortable life to lead. If one wants attention. And isn't gay. Josh, sadly, is very gay. There is nothing wrong with being gay. He just would prefer to be straight. He wouldn't find Tyler Joseph attractive then, and he wouldn't have to hide who he is.

Tuesday starts deceptively well. Sometimes he wakes up with spiders crawling under his skin, but on Tuesday he wakes up and feels refreshed. His mom smiles when she greets him, and it seems that there is no hint of the usual worry. She hasn't stopped worrying about him ever since he cut himself open. It's pleasantly warm outside, and his last period is music, which he loves. His mom packed some chocolate cookies with his lunch, and he can't wait to eat them.  
Then he gets slammed into the sink while he is washing hands, his bag opens and books spill out. He is alone when he dares to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is a pink paint covering his books. He touches his face, and his fingers come out coated in blood. He starts shaking, he should go to the next class, it's music, he likes music, but he shakes instead, sitting on a dirty bathroom floor. and tries his best not to cry. He is not that hurt, but his anxiety doesn't care. It never does, leaving him petrified and vulnerable, perfect victim for teenage bullies. It feels like hours before something warm touches the top of his head.  
“Are you okay?” A soft voice asks before answering itself. “Of course you are not, you are having a panic attack. Breathe with me, okay?”  
Josh doesn't want to look at this person, but he is given no choice when they kneel in front of him. He looks up and stares right into Tyler Joseph's eyes. They are slightly worried and unexpectedly warm. It shouldn't calm him, as far as he knows the other boy is going to humiliate him, like his buddies do. But all they do is breathe together for a while.   
“What happened?” Tyler asks when Josh finally stops shaking. It almost send him into another panic attack, the last thing he wants is to tell Joseph that one of his friends hurt him.   
“N... nothing. I tripped, I'm clumsy like that.”  
“I can tell you are lying. Was it Spencer? Tommy? Caleb?”  
It was Tommy, but Josh just shakes his head. He wants to go home now, he doesn't want to talk about it. He wants to go home, watch few episodes of X-Files and not think about it until something similar happens again. There is no doubt in his mind that it will happen again.  
“Doesn't matter. Do you have a car? No? I will drive you home then.”  
He doesn't want it, but he doesn't know how to say 'no' to this guy, not when warm fingers curl around his wrist and gently, but firmly, pull him outside and towards the car. He mumbles his address when asked, but that's all he says. Tyler does the talking, completely unperturbed by Josh's silence. It's a pleasant buzz in his ears, and even though his house is pretty close, he almost falls asleep. He almost headbutts Tyler when the jock tries to... Josh doesn't even know what the other boy is trying to achieve, but he is standing outside the car, on Josh's side, slightly bend with one hand under his knees.  
“What the...”  
“Oh, you are awake. I was going to carry you,” Tyler flashes him a smile, his teeth are a bit crooked. It shouldn't be as charming as it is. “I still can, if you want?”  
“N... no, thank you,” he shouldn't be blushing and stuttering just because some jock decided to pay attention to him. He should be better than that. Only he is not, and when Tyler walks him to the door Josh wants to invite him in. He doesn't because he has some self respect left. He still fingers himself thinking about a certain basketball captain once he is alone. He is hopelessly infatuated.  
The worst thing is that Tyler suddenly starts being nice to him. Not to the point where his crew would get suspicious, but he greets Josh when they see each other and no one is around, and insists on giving him rides whenever he can. Josh still eats lunch on his own and gets harassed by other jocks, but he looks forward to their little encounters. Maybe if he had someone to tell him he is acting dumb he would have listened, but as it is – he dives right into it. 

“So, are you any good with algebra?” Tyler asks, all wide eyes and a pleading smile.  
“I'm okay, why?”  
“Don't sell yourself short, you always do that,” the jock scolds him. “I need your help.”  
“S... sure, no problem.”  
“Sweet.”  
This is how Josh ends up sitting next to Tyler Joseph on his bed, books and notebooks scattered around them. The jock is a surprisingly good student, diligently taking notes on things he finds difficult and asking questions when something isn't clear. Josh enjoys seeing him like this, without all the glory which comes with being a school superstar.  
He soon discovers that Tyler's problem isn't really the lack of inteligence, the other boy simply finds concentrating on the task hard, but he seems more dedicated to it when there is someone studying with him. His grades start picking up, and maybe Josh won't be needed anymore. He almost considers screwing up, but decides against it. He is not going to ruin Tyler's grades just because he wants to spend more time together. He is happy for his... friend? He isn't sure if they are friends. He is more of a dirty secret than a real friend, but Josh can understand that. He is not someone you introduce to other people. He is not good enough for that. Even his family knows it, and aren't they supposed to love him no matter what?  
The day Tyler gets B+ on a test, he knows it's over. He is not ready to go back to what his life used to be before, no matter how dramatic it sounds. He eagerly responds to a text asking if he is free, and fifteen minutes later Tyler is barging in and locking the door to his room. Josh isn't going to make a scene, but maybe the other boy thinks they need some privacy. Tyler sits next to him, and their thighs are touching even though Josh's bed is a double, so there is more than enough space for the both of them. Usually, he isn't a fan of touching, but the jock is warm, and he is smiling so prettily that he finds it difficult to mind.   
“I got a B+,” Tyler announces as if Josh doesn't know yet. “I think we should celebrate.”  
For Josh, celebrating means eating candy and listening to some rock music that his parents don't approve of, but he knows that for other teenagers it usually means alcohol or drugs, or both. Which he is not fine with, and he opens his mouth to apologize, but Tyler beats him to it by pressing their lips together. It's a kiss. In what universe would Tyler Joseph want to kiss him? It must be a prank, a sick joke, Josh thinks, before a warm tongue presses against his. He's been kissed before, but he is feeling lost, so he appreciates it when the other boy takes complete control over not only their kiss but also touching. Tyler touches his arms and sides, grips his thighs. Josh's legs fall open a bit more, and the jock reads it as an invitation.  
It really isn't, but somehow, they quickly move from kissing to rubbing against each other. Josh feels too weak to object, when Tyler unzips him and pulls out his cock. He doesn't want to object when Tyler's lips close around him. He is not going to last, there is no way he can last long when a boy as pretty as Tyler Joseph is deepthroating him. He comes with a muffled shout and falls on a bed completely spent.  
“Do you want me to..?” he mutters, eyes squeezed shut because he suddenly feels shy.  
“No, baby, I have something else in mind,” and then strong hands are on his thighs again, pushing them towards his chest. He's never felt as exposed, even though he still has a shirt on. He probably shouldn't be as surprised as he is when something cold and wet touches his rim and then slowly slides inside. Tyler must have brought lube, he must have planned it.   
Josh never had anal sex before. He fingers himself while jacking off, but the angle is always a little bit off, much different from how Tyler's fingers feel while stretching his hole. He experimented with Brendon when he was fourteen, exchanged a few blow jobs, but they never went any further. Brendon wanted it, he _insisted_ , and in the end that's what threw him off. It was too much, too soon. It doesn't feel like too much with Tyler, but even if it did – he doesn't know how to say no this time. He also doesn't know what to expect when a hot, hard length slides inside his body without stopping, until the jock bottoms out.   
And it hurts. He feels too full, stretched to his limits. The pain is almost unbearable, his body is getting split open, but when he finally opens his eyes, Tyler looks like he is in heaven. He is panting loudly, sweat collecting on his temples. His pace is fast, but uneven, sharp hipbones connect with Josh's ass, and he wonders if there will be bruises. There is no way he will be able to sit anytime soon anyway, his asshole already feels swollen and raw. He almost wants to check, touch the part that connects them, but he is afraid it will hurt even more. But in a way, he is still enjoying it. He enjoys being so close to another person, being wanted. No one has ever really wanted him before, Brendon left the second Josh denied him sex.   
But Tyler is here, his cock hurting him so good from the inside. Josh doesn't get hard again, yet he keeps moaning breathily because the jock thrusts into him just a little bit harder when he does that. Tyler speeds up before coming, and Josh thinks he can feel his release coating his insides. This is when he remembers that they should have used a condom. They do it one more time a bit later, and this time his cock is leaking when Ty fucks him on all fours. 

So maybe Josh expected a change, he really can't be blamed for that. He smiles when he sees Tyler in front of school, but then he notices Jenna and other asshole friends, and Tyler doesn't even nod in his direction. Later that day Josh has a panic attack and gets sent home. It has nothing to do with anyone but a guy who shoves him into a wall.   
Tyler's hands are soft when he sneaks into Josh's bedroom at four in the morning and eats him out before teaching him how to ride a cock. It's more exhausting than what they did before, but Josh feels proud when the jock falls apart under him and welcomes hot spurts of cum filling him again and again.   
It continues like this for a few weeks before Josh gets sick. He is a smart guy, that's what his teachers always say. Yet, somehow, it didn't cross his mind that if they kept having unprotected sex then he would end up pregnant. One time was more then enough, but they did it really often, increasing the chances of conception. And it happened. Josh buys ten tests, and they all show the same thing. Pregnant. His parents are going to hate him. They will kick him out, and he doesn't even have any friends he could stay with. There is no one he can call. He still has Brendon's number, but that would be unfair, and they haven't talked in months. Maybe he wouldn't even pick up.   
The problem is that, as much as he doesn't want to be a teen dad, he doesn't want to have an abortion. He is still Christian, even if he slept with another boy. Josh thinks he could love the baby, but he can't provide for it. He would be a homeless, pregnant teen with no perspectives. He lives with it for a week, trying to decide what to do. He has two hundred bucks saved up, but it's nothing. It won't cover the abortion fee. It definitely won't feed him and the baby.  
He tells Tyler to meet him after school, behind the bleachers. He is almost calm when the time comes.   
“I'm pregnant,” he blurts out before the other boy can greet him.   
Tyler freezes, but he doesn't look as unhappy as Josh thought he would be.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“My parents are definitely going to kick me out, so I need money for the abortion,” he is crying now because it finally hits him. If he lets it grow, there will be a child inside him soon.  
“Okay, don't cry, please don't cry. You can tell them I forced myself on you, gave you some alcohol and used you,” Tyler's voice is raw and honest, even though his face has conflict written all over it. “Your family won't hate you.”   
“I can't do that, you will get in trouble, they will tell the police,” Josh sobs out. “And they will still hate me because I chose to hang out with you. Do you have any cash?”  
“Yeah, I do, but... what do you want to do? Do you want to abort?”  
“Yes,” he mumbles, but shakes his head 'no'.  
“I can give you the money in the evening. It's your choice, but...” Tyler doesn't finish. Instead he says, “It's your body and choice.”  
Josh agrees to see the jock in the evening, but before that he has to suffer through a family dinner while his whole body is shaking so much that he can't hold up a fork. No one notices, his siblings are chattering about one thing or another, completely oblivious to his distress. Then he says he is pregnant and all hell breaks loose. It just slips out, one second he is trying to swallow some bread, another second the words are spilling out of his mouth, and he can't stop them. He can hardly hear what his parents are shouting, but someone asks if he's been raped. When he denies, his dad punches him in the face.  
Everything is a blur after that, he quickly packs his bags and leaves. He is no one's son now. It makes his stomach churn. He doesn't know where to go, he is afraid to face Tyler, so he walks to the church. He probably isn't allowed inside, but it's nice and quiet. He prays, hoping that God will listen to him even though he is a sinner.   
“Are you okay, darling?” a pleasant, kind voice asks from his left. He recognizes mrs. Joseph, Ty's mom. “There is blood on your face.”  
“I'm... good. Yeah, good.”  
“Oh, you are Tyler's friend, Joshua? Are you here with your parents, for the meeting?”  
“It's Josh. And they are not my parents anymore,” he laughs bitterly.  
“You can't really decide that.”  
“Well, they kicked me out, so it wasn't exactly my decision.”  
A soft hand suddenly touches his cheek, caressing it, “What happened?”  
He shouldn't be talking to her, it's dangerous. He doesn't want to harm Tyler any more than he already did. But he needs to tell someone, if only to hear again that he is a waste of space. Maybe it will make having an abortion easier. “I'm pregnant.”  
“That's not right,” mrs. Joseph says harshly, and he flinches away from her hand. “No, not you, honey. You don't throw out your kid just because he makes a mistake. They are Christian, they should know better. I will have a chat with them later, but now you are coming with me.”  
Josh doesn't want to trust her, but her smile is so genuine when she tugs at his arm and pulls him towards the car. He tries not to cry on the way to Tyler's house, but it's difficult to act composed when your whole life fell apart.  
He takes a quick shower because mrs. Joseph tells him he shouldn't be taking hot baths anymore and later drinks hot chocolate in the kitchen that smells like cake. He tells her that he is going to have an abortion, and she gently talks him out of it. He doesn't even notice that's what she is doing, but by the time she is done, he really wants to keep the baby.  
Tyler comes home around six pm and almost trips when he sees Josh sitting in the kitchen.  
“Joshu... Josh will be staying with us for some time. He is pregnant, so don't be mean to him, alright?”  
Tyler is gaping, eyes wide open like he has a hard time processing the whole thing. He probably does, and Josh feels silly for thinking that maybe it would be okay.   
“Mom... it's my baby,” the jock admits, and his mom just sighs.  
“I'm not surprised, you did spent a lot of time locked in your room. At least you chose a sweet boy.”  
Josh knows that Tyler probably doesn't love him yet, but he is willing to own up to being the baby's father, so maybe they can build something together. Later, when they are alone, Ty kisses his scars, his flat belly, and cuddles Josh while the pregnant boy cries.


End file.
